L'amertume d'une coupe de champagne
by Berry Riddle
Summary: Une soirée mondaine, deux associés. Une fin heureuse ? OS 1/3
1. Chapter 1

Holà ! Je reviens avec un petit OS qui sort un peu de nulle part, je songe à le développer en un three-shots, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR

* * *

Il y avait tellement de bouteilles ouvertes qu'on pouvait presque entendre les bulles éclater.

Elle était de ces femmes qui, sans le chercher, étaient naturellement parées d'un manteau d'élégance. La grâce transparaissait de chacun de ses mouvements, une aura presque féline se dégageait de son petit corps, par ailleurs bien banal. Hermione Granger faisait partie de ces personnes qui ignorent tout de leur charme et cela ne faisait qu'accroitre ce dernier. Elle est simple, mesurée et exquise. Façonnée par ses bonnes manières et sa gentillesse naturelle, elle ne dit pas un mot plus haut qu'un autre et a appris à faire monter ses colères dans son regard où, silencieuses, elles transpercent et mettent à terre celui qui les provoquent. Hermione est devenue un caméléon : elle est l'amie qu'on invite toujours à une réception, une réunion un peu délicate ou des négociations ardues. Elle séduit par son naturel et la justesse de ses mots mais surprend par ses analyses fines et inattendues car toujours originales. Elle devient alors celle qui vient accompagnée et non plus celle qui accompagne. Son regard s'illumine lorsque son esprit se met en marche et on peut presque sentir des émanations de génie autour d'elle. Elle est loin l'adolescente maladroite et en quête de reconnaissance, elle a laissé sa place à une jeune femme sûre d'elle mais toujours humble. Main de fer dans un gant de velours, Hermione a su tracer son chemin à la force du poignet et sans une seule fois user ou abuser de sa notoriété. On ne pourrait lui reprocher son intégrité profonde. Et aujourd'hui la voici, vêtue d'une belle robe noire qui épouse ses formes et lui donne un air de veuve faussement éplorée. Son cou est orné d'un délicat collier de perles véritables, cadeau d'un admirateur trop insistant mais ô combien généreux. Elle réussit à être ingénue et fatale d'un même mouvement de cils et tient à la main une coupe de champagne d'un cristal onéreux. D'un pas mesuré et calculé, elle parcourt la salle de bal suffocante sans pourtant paraitre incommodée par la chaleur de cette fin d'été londonienne. Elle sent les regards sur elle mais glisse entre eux et _serpente_ presque entre les convives. Alors qu'elle se réfugie près d'une colonne de marbre, un bruissement d'étoffes attire son attention. Une main fraiche se glisse sur sa nuque et soulève délicatement ses cheveux épais.

« J'ai cru que tu n'arriverai jamais. Il y a tellement de monde ici qu'on se sent comme dans une fourmilière.

\- Et pourtant, tu pourrais te perdre dans une ville indienne surpeuplée, je te trouverai toujours, _chérie_. Tu as un parfum bien particulier et je n'ai qu'à suivre sa trace. Tu sens comme…. »

Hermione sent son ventre se crisper. Son éminent collègue lui ferait-il un compliment ? Elle se tend imperceptiblement en attendant sa réponse avec appréhension.

« Comme de la fumée oui, la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles quand tu réfléchis trop. »

Son corps se relâche d'un coup. Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir.

Souvent elle se demande ce qui pourrait le séduire. Elle sait qu'elle est devenue, si ce n'est une beauté, au moins une femme intéressante. Elle connait son attrait pour l'intelligence rare et les conseils toujours judicieux qu'elle lui partage. Elle le sait seul et ne craint par les autres femmes. Pour elle c'est un défi mais ce qui était auparavant intrigant est devenu un fardeau, un boulet qu'elle s'efforce de trainer silencieusement. Elle qui reçoit des invitations de toutes parts, elle ne veut que lui. Elle qui s'est fait courtiser par des sportifs célèbres, des romanciers richissimes et même un prince venu du fin fond de la Russie pour ses seuls yeux, elle ne veut qu'un petit lord anglais à l'influence étendue mais à la réputation sérieusement ternie par des années de scandales, de corruptions et de magie noire. Elle devrait se satisfaire de son amitié, déjà difficilement gagnée mais c'est Hermione, elle veut triompher des obstacles et rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter, si ce n'est son objectif en personne. Connait-il son intérêt ? Probable mais pas sûr. En tout cas, il n'a jamais laissé entendre que c'était le cas. Elle sirote sa coupe et laisse les bulles rouler sous sa langue. Elle n'a plus rien à faire ici, elle a rempli son contrat. Le politicien véreux qu'elle devait amadouer a accepté l'offre de son cabinet. Il va s'en sortir, blanchit mais le porte-monnaie plus léger jusqu'à sa prochaine incartade qui l'emmènera droit à Azkaban. Elle sourit doucement en pensant à l'imbécilité de cet homme qui croit pouvoir éviter la justice. Hermione n'a jamais quitté ses idéaux de jeunesse mais a seulement trouvé comme les dissimuler dans la cour des politiques. L'ironie est que celui qu'elle pensait mettre derrière les barreaux pour le restant de sa vie est maintenant son associé, son bras droit, celui sans qui son cabinet ne serait qu'un petit bureau sinistre. Elle ne regrette pas de l'avoir engagé bien qu'elle admet volontiers avoir sérieusement douté de lui dans un premier temps. Mais son professionnalisme, son bagout et l'évident changement qu'il s'est efforcé d'imposer à sa personnalité d'aristocrate imbu de lui-même ont su la convaincre. Il était un imbécile raciste et prétentieux, il est maintenant d'une intelligence rusée, ouvert d'esprit mais toujours prétentieux. Bien qu'elle refuse de l'avouer, Hermione aime le côté Serpentard du jeune homme bien plus que l'éthique de Gryffondor ne l'autorise. Il y a quelque chose d'excitant à ne jamais savoir ce qui va sortir de cette bouche finement ourlée, au constant sourire en coin. Une véritable amitié s'est tissée entre ces deux personnes que tout opposait mais au grand malheur d'Hermione, elle tend plus à la franche camaraderie qu'à une infinité plus intime. Et pourtant il a parfois des gestes qui sèment la confusion dans l'esprit pourtant affuté de la jeune femme : une main qui s'égare au creux de ses reins, une œillade un peu plus prononcée qu'à l'accoutumée, une pression presque tendre de l'épaule ou bien une lueur de malice dans le regard qu'il ne réserve qu'à elle. A ces attentions particulières s'opposent les plaisanteries grasses, le ton sec du mécontentement, le regard vide qu'il pose sur elle ou le haussement d'épaules quotidien qu'il emploi lorsque les mots ne valent même pas la peine d'être prononcés. Un jour Hermione se sent séduisante, sûre d'elle et forte, le lendemain elle est courbée, frêle et taciturne. Sans pour autant le laisser paraître, elle a appris à modeler son humeur et son comportement en fonction du sien. Un caméléon vous disais-je. Ce n'est ni très sain, ni très agréable mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle se sent plus proche de lui ainsi et aspire à mieux le comprendre, enfin simplement à le comprendre en un premier temps.

Perdue dans ses divagations, elle perçoit néanmoins la présence rassurante de son partenaire à ses côtés. Ensemble ils forment un joli couple : lui grand et finement musclé, vêtu d'un splendide costume trois pièces noir qui semble se fondre comme une seconde peau sur son corps, ses cheveux platine soigneusement coiffés et son regard anthracite en constant mouvement, elle, plus discrète mais tout aussi élégante dans sa tenue noire également, le cou pâle et mince encadré par une mousse de cheveux chocolat aux reflets cuivrés. Ils sont en harmonie, évoluent selon le même rythme : si elle se déplace d'un côté, il la suit silencieusement, sans qu'elle semble s'en rendre compte. Si lui se tourne vers un point particulier de la salle, elle s'ajuste à sa posture comme par automatisme. Aucun des deux n'est est conscient mais tout dans leur posture indique qu'ils ne forment qu'une seule et même entité. Ils communiquent sans parler et avec le calme d'une mer paisible.

Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, Hermione a tenté d'ouvrir une discussion plus personnelle avec son cavalier mais c'est peine perdue. Ils sont là pour le travail, la conversation sera d'ordre strictement professionnel. Il a une faculté de compartimentage qu'elle ne possède pas et qui, à son sens, la rend plus humaine que lui. Toute adulte qu'elle soit, elle n'en reste pas moins une personne spontanée, au naturel curieux et insatiable. Lui est dans la réserve, le calcul et la réflexion. Il a toujours deux coups d'avance mais se retrouve complètement perdu face à un comportement dépourvu de logique. Elle c'est l'inverse : elle ne se retrouve pas dans des raisonnements mathématiques sans fin mais trouve la solution dans des détails improbables. En cela ils se complètent parfaitement.

Minuit sonne. Il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer, demain est un jour de semaine et tous deux travaillent. Elle tète doucement le bord de sa coupe et décide que vraiment, ce champagne est bon. Peut-être ce soir sera-t-il le soir pour eux. Peut-être va-t-elle se décider à être honnête avec lui. Elle ne sait pas encore. Ensemble ils entament un dernier tour d'horizon de la soirée, dressent le bilan de ce fructueux moment de mondanités. Il est satisfait, le timbre de sa voix est grave, posé et apaisant. Elle hoche la tête à ses paroles et commente d'une voix douce quelques faits. Lorsqu'il finit par lui annoncer son départ imminent elle respire d'un coup. C'est dit, quand il partira elle lui glissera un mot. Pas une déclaration complète, ça non, elle se ridiculiserait à coup sûr mais le mot juste, le sous-entendu adroit lui permettrait de se dévoiler, ne serait-ce que partiellement.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas entendu son discret salut. Elle finit par le rejoindre au-dehors, au moment où il tourne sur lui-même tandis que son exclamation franchit malgré elle ses lèvres.

« Draco … », bredouille-t-elle.

Il est parti, elle a manqué sa chance. Ce sera pour un autre soir, pour demain ou pour jamais.

Elle avale les quelques gouttes de champagne qui lui reste. Toutes les bulles sont parties.


	2. Brut

Hello !

Voilà la suite (attendue je crois) de _L'amertume d'une coupe de champagne_. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'espère poster le troisième et dernier chapitre sans tarder :)

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

Il la regarde depuis le début de la soirée. Elle ne semble pas être consciente du nombre de regards affamés qu'elle traîne dans son sillage. Assis dans un fauteuil de l'époque victorienne, il peut la voir sans être vu et profitait de ce privilège depuis maintenant un bon moment. Elle se démarque dans la foule décadente tandis que lui, dans son costume trois pièces fait sur mesure, sa montre en argent des Gobelins négligemment attachée à son poignet et une main fourrée dans la poche, lui se fond parfaitement dans cet univers mondain et paresseux mais ô combien fertile pour un homme de sa profession.

Il la voyait boire à petites gorgées cet excellent champagne d'une grande maison française. Elle semblait conquise par la boisson et on percevait son ravissement lorsque les bulles éclairaient sur son palais. Lui le trouvait passable, sans plus. Trop amère, trop piquant, il agressait ses papilles et Drago dû retenir un éternuement plus d'une fois. Il était blasé. Fatigué de ces soirées où il était invité par intérêt et non par sympathie, fatigué de devoir se battre avec la multitude de visages bariolés, de corps parés d'étoffes et lourdement parfumés alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'au repos. Elle était son oasis, son seul réconfort dans ces enfilades de salles à l'atmosphère suffocante.

Lorsqu'il reprend conscience de son environnement, il s'aperçoit qu'il l'a perdu de vue. Il fronce les sourcils en la voyant accaparée avec leur cible de la soirée, ce gros politicien corrompu et enchevêtré dans plus de scandales que lui n'avait de chaussures. Il glisse silencieusement le long des murs de la salle pour finalement la rejoindre, enfin débarrassée de leur client. Elle s'est appuyée contre une colonne de marbre, souhaitant sans doute respirer un moment.

Draco ne songe pas un seul instant qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans ce coin pour essayer de le trouver lui.

« Je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais. Il y a tellement de monde ici qu'on se sent comme dans une fourmilière, souffla Hermione.

\- Et pourtant, tu pourrais te perdre dans une ville indienne surpeuplée, je te trouverai toujours, _chérie_. Tu as un parfum bien particulier et je n'ai qu'à suivre sa trace. Tu sens comme… »

Drago réfléchit un instant, conscient qu'il doit être prudent quant au choix de ses mots, conscient qu'un compliment peut lui échapper. Elle sent si bon. Le freesia, le chèvrefeuille et la fumée des cigares cubains.

« Comme de la fumée oui, la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles quand tu réfléchis trop. »

Il se gifle intérieurement en s'entendant et songe qu'une autre femme l'aurait déjà envoyé paître face à cette réponse peu poétique.

Devant elle il est comme un adolescent boutonneux face à ses premiers émois amoureux, gauche et balourd, il se sent comme un grossier personnage face à une poupée de porcelaine. Il se sait séduisant en tout point : riche comme Crésus, craint et respecté par ses pairs, il porte sa beauté en trophée depuis sa tendre enfance. Il a le pouvoir et la connaissance de plusieurs hommes et elle est la seule à pouvoir le surpasser, même si elle l'ignore sans doute. Il a longtemps pensé pouvoir la séduire mais après quoi ? Peut-il envisager de fonder un foyer, une famille heureuse et apaisée avec une femme qu'il a vue se faire torturer sans rien faire ? Peut-il lui imposer de porter un nom taché, souillé depuis des décennies et pour encore longtemps ? Peut-il lui faire vivre une vie d'aristocrate sans chaleur ni famille aimante ? Elle mérite mieux. Il a déjà saisi que ses sentiments à elle dépassait l'amitié mais il se refuse catégoriquement à lui donner sa chance. Lui ne sème que douleur et destruction tandis qu'elle est une bonne fée pour lui et tant d'autres.

Drago grimace de son jeu de mots involontaire.

Elle est déjà si courtisée, il serait inutile de se jeter dans une course effrénée avec d'autres prétendants plus attrayants les uns que les autres. Il se demande souvent pourquoi elle reste à ses côtés. Elle pourrait devenir Ministre de la Magie si elle le souhaitait mais elle semble se contenter d'être l'associée d'un avocat à la réputation douteuse. Il ne s'en plaindra pas. Grâce à elle le cabinet sent la fleur et le vieux parchemin. Elle illumine l'enfilade de pièces richement meublées mais pauvrement habitées par sa seule carcasse serpentesque. Si sa naïveté toute Gryffondor l'énerve parfois, il aime sa personnalité rouge et or. Elle ne se laisse que très rarement abattre, elle se lance des défis qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir relever et pourtant ne cesse de douter d'elle-même. Elle était une jeune fille presque malingre, qui n'avait pour elle que son intelligence et sa timidité, elle est devenue une femme inconsciente de son pouvoir de séduction mais bien plus attirante que la plupart des greluches qui peuplent ces réceptions suffocantes. Ses cheveux sont maîtrisés à présent et son port de tête est gracieux. Elle a développé un sens du style étonnant et parfois audacieux mais qui ne manque pas d'ajouter du piment à ses journées. Chaque matin il essaie de deviner quelle couleur réchauffera le cabinet où ils s'affairent de longues heures durant. C'est sa façon à lui de se rapprocher d'elle. Souvent, il tente de s'accorder à elle afin de porter plus loin l'indéniable harmonie qui les lie. On lui a fait la réflexion de nombreuses fois : ils avancent ensemble d'un même pas, déclinent des propositions sur un même ton de politesse froide et jamais ne semblent en désaccord. Ils ont appris à fonctionner ensemble et d'un certain point de vue, ils ont grandi ensemble. Ils savent tout et ne savent rien de l'autre. Drago connait les déboires amoureux de la jeune femme mais ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il est célibataire de longue date mais elle ne manque jamais de lui demander, sans en avoir l'air, son avis sur les dernières sorcières en vue.

Ils sont en symbiose, mentale et physique. Ils forment un des duos les plus puissants de l'époque et pourtant ils ne savent que se détruire entre eux. Non. Drago ne sait que se détruire lui-même et les autres avec lui. Jamais Hermione n'a voulu le blesser. Elle n'a pas cela en elle contrairement à lui.

Il reprend une gorgée de champagne et grimace en sentant le gout âcre de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

Il a senti ses diverses tentatives de lui faire la conversation. Il a répondu à chaque fois très brièvement, presque sèchement mais il sait qu'elle ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. Il n'a pas envie de l'entendre ce soir. Pas envie d'écouter sa voix douce et caressante, son attention qu'elle offre à si peu. Il n'a rien à lui donner, pas de temps, pas de regards, pas d'amour.

Il l'a dit.

Il le sait, ce soir plus que jamais. Furieux de cet aveu à lui-même, Drago annonce son départ imminent. Le bilan rapide qu'il effectue à voix haute lui permet de noter la satisfaction évidente d'Hermione et en même temps il décèle une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix dont il ignore l'origine. Elle se maitrise mais lorsqu'il lui jette un rapide coup d'œil, il est forcé d'admettre qu'elle a rougi. Va-t-elle s'évertuer à le tenter une nouvelle fois ? Il ne peut en supporter plus pour ce soir. Il a besoin de rentrer chez lui, dans son obscurité familière. Il pivote vers sa partenaire et chuchote un « Au revoir » qui sonne comme un _adieu_ à ses propres oreilles.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement mais il a déjà tourné les talons. Il l'entend courir derrière lui, tentant vainement de rattraper ses longes foulées. Il arrive au point de transplanage, et lève sa baguette. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle est là, face à lui. Il s'évapore tandis que sur ses lèvres il voit plus qu'il n'entend une exclamation mourir avant d'avoir pu vraiment sortir. Elle l'a appelé. Il ne l'appelle jamais.

Dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy le champagne est meilleur mais chaque bulle éclate comme une aiguille dans son cœur.


End file.
